


Rainbow Parade

by shippingtrashboat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingtrashboat/pseuds/shippingtrashboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has an important announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Parade

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i lied on the latest chap of kink, though i sweat i will update the other stories next!!! trust me!!! i wrote this bc it looks like only i can write fic specific to my tastes, and this lil oneshot is based on Havoka/motherchangeling's tumblr posts about sam. hopefully this is a fun lil read!

"I think I'm ready to tell them."

"What? Are you sure about this? I'm all for you telling our friends that you're vegan, Sam, I'm sure they'll  still love you--"

Sam smacked Josh's shoulder, her lips set in a thin line. "I'm serious, Josh! This is important to me okay?"

He rubbed at his shoulder with a cringe, "First of all, _ow_! You have the strength of five bears, Sam! Second, I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood since you're so tense." His eyes softened as he looked at her, "You know you don't have to do this, right? We're going to different colleges anyway so they don’t need to ever know." He shrugged and glanced at the ground.

"That's exactly why I need to tell everyone, I," Sam took a deep breath, "I want them to know this about me before we drift apart."

Josh looked back at her with a tilt of his head, "If you're sure about this, I support you." He threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her close, a big  grin split across his face, and ruffled her bangs with one hand while she rolled her eyes.

Josh simply laughed and let her go with a soft poke to a freckled cheek. "You gonna make a big declaration to everyone or are you gonna tell 'em one by one?" he asked while he nudged her playfully with his hip.

"Oh god, definitely one by one," Sam paled and placed a hand on her chest, "I don’t think my heart could take all of their responses at once."

 

______

_Hannah_

 

"Hey Sam! What's up?" Hannah asked as she bounced down onto her bed with a smile. Sam remained silent, fidgeting at the door and pulling at the sleeves of her hoodie as she stared down at the ground.

Hannah straightened her posture when she noticed the blonde's lack of response. She moved to the edge of her bed, throwing her legs over the side and waited. Hannah kept her smile in place as she sat, she knew sometimes Sam needed a bit of time to respond during conversations.

"Well," the blonde started as she took a small step forward. Her gaze was still towards the ground but her hands had stilled and now clutched at the fabric of her sleeves. "Well…I wanted to tell you this and, the thing is. Uh, I, uhm--"

"Take your time, we're in no hurry, Sam," Hannah said gently.

"Okay. I'm okay," Sam took a deep breath. "I'm gay, Han."

It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

They stared at each other.

Sam coughed into her fist.

"Oh." Was all Hannah said with a raised brow. "Is that all?"

The blonde's jaw dropped.

"N-not that I'm trying to trivialize you coming out to me! It's just that," Hannah rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed, "I've always known you weren't attracted to men. Whenever I talked about a boy in class that I thought was cute, you looked, well, dead on the inside." The blonde squawked. "W-what I mean is that you looked uninterested so I just kinda stopped talking about guys around you."

"So you knew?" Sam wheezed, confusion, anxiety, and joy welling up in her chest.

"I only knew you didn't like guys, I didn't want to assume anything about your sexual and romantic orientations, you know?"

Sam just placed her head in her hands and nodded as a strangled whimper came out of her throat.

"Oh, honey," the girl on the bed whispered before getting up and walking over to her friend. "Do you want a hug?"

The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette. "I'm a big gay," she muttered against her friend's shoulder.

Hannah patted her back, "You're _my_ big gay, though." At Sam's snort the brunette giggled. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me this, Sam."

Sam huffed but tightened her hold. After a few moments they pulled away from each other and shared a smile.

"So, what exactly is your orientation, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Lesbian," the blonde shrugged. "Why?"

"Have you had sexual dreams about any of the girls in our group?"

"Okay, hug over."

 

______

_Beth_

 

"Beth, there's something I need to tell you--"

"I know."

"Uh, you know that I need to tell you something or you know what I'm going to tell you?"

"I know what you're going to tell me."

"Oh, I. O-Okay?"

"Don’t worry, Hannah didn't tell me anything. I was walking by her room when you were talking with her and I'm a nosy little shit so I decided to listen in-- _but_ if I knew I would encroach on your privacy like that I wouldn't have eavesdropped."

Sam blinked. "Well, that was easy."

Beth closed the book she was reading and sent a soft smile towards the blonde, "It shouldn't be hard for anyone.

Sam smiled back, "Thanks Beth."

The twin winked, "I'm here to cheer my friends up! And Sam," Beth's face darkened suddenly as the light left her eyes, "Han asked me the same question when I came out to her."

" _Oh my god_."

 

______

_Ashley_

 

"Hey, Ash! Need any help with those books?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Sam! I need to return these before fifth period starts but underestimated how many books I borrowed," Ashley scrunched her nose at the blonde, "You know, they should have a borrow limit or students will find themselves in my sad predicament."

"They _do_ have a limit, Ash, it's like seven books max."  

(Sam had gathered at least twenty from Ashley).

"What? Nonononono, that can't be right."

The blonde chuckled at her short friend. "Anyway, there's something I wanted to tell you." Ashley simply hummed as if to say 'go on' so Sam continued, "I'm gay."

The experience was akin to her coming out to Hannah, what with the extended, almost soul-shattering silence, but Ashley took it up a notch with an unreadable expression on her face. She didn't even blink for those long seconds (minutes? hours?) of quiet and the books in her arms dropped to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Jesus, Ash, are you okay? You almost dropped those on your feet--"

"This is just like my fanfictions," the smaller girl muttered.

A beat.

"What?"

But Ashley was already lost in her own world, mumbling about kinks and asking herself 'how far she could take the fic' with her current audience.

"I, I guess I'll return these for you?" Sam called after Ashley's retreating form (she cringed as the other girl ran into a locker).

 

______

_Chris_

 

"So Chris, you got a second?"

He sighed, "Don't be mad at Ash but she accidentally told me."

"What?"

"She was drafting some sort of fanfiction out loud when she whispered _'and this one will be gay like Sam_ ,' without realizing I was standing right behind her."

"Huh."

"Yup. She didn't mean to out you without your consent, it just sort of…slipped out in the moment."

"Okay," Sam scratched her cheek, "Wanna hang out?"

Chris smiled, "Do you want to order some pizza?"

 

______

_Emily_

 

_It was getting easier to talk to her friends about this._

"Hey Em, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gay."

 _It was so easy she could just blurt things like that out_ \--

"Is this your way of asking me out?"

"What?"

Emily frowned, "I'm flattered, Sam, really. But Michael and I just started dating and I'm not sure about the parameters of our relationship yet so it being open or possibly polyam--"

"H-hold on! I wasn't asking you out just--"

" _What_?" Sam froze at the tone. "Am I…Am I not good enough for you? Is that what you're saying?"

The blonde began to sweat as Emily glared at her. "Haha, look at the time! I'm definitely late for some sport thing!"

As she ran away, Sam turned around too yell, "You are a lovely person Emily, Mike is very lucky to have you!" and jumped down a flight of stairs to make her escape.

 

______

_Mike_

 

"Hey Mike!"

"Hey Sam! Em told me you finally hit on her today; does that mean you're up for a threesome?"

" _Bye Mike_!"

"Wait, _waitwaitwait_! That was in poor taste, sorry." He cleared his throat, "What I meant to say was good for you."

"'Good for you'?"

"Lame, but I mean it. I think it's great you feel comfortable enough around us to come out. And, Sam, I know you can take care of yourself but I also know you're a pacifist so," Mike's face hardened, "if anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , gives you trouble let me know."

Sam quirked a brow, "Thanks? I'm not too inclined to answer aggression with more aggression, but I'm glad you're on my side." She smiled at him before she furrowed her brows. "What did you mean by I 'finally hit on Emily'? And it wasn't really _flirting_ anyway and--" she stopped herself as something dawned on her.

Sam stared at Mike.

Mike stared back.

"….if that's your way of saying you already knew…"

"You're _really_ gay, Sam."

 

______

_Jessica_

 

"Do you have a minute, Jess?"

"I always time for my friends!"

"Ha, thanks. Well," Sam sighed. Maybe she should have just told everyone at the same time? This was getting a little exhausting. "I'm gay."

Jessica's eyes widened, "Woah, really? That's great! Thank you for telling me!"

Sam smiled, _of course_ Jess would be all smiles and--

"Does that mean we can have sex sometime?"

It was in that moment Sam's brain imploded.

"I mean, not right now, we're at school! But I'm down whenever you wanna go a round. Or two…or three…"

As Jessica rambled about their possible sexcapade(s), Sam felt her mind slowly reboot. "Okay, sure. Sounds great."

Jessica beamed at her.

She had no idea what she even agreed to.

 

______

_Matt_

 

Sam found Matt on the bleachers outside after school had let out. She dropped down next to him and noticed he had a football in his lap. "Wanna toss the ole' pigskin around?" she asked.

Matt smiled, tossing the football in the air and Sam shot up to catch it before he could reach for it. "I was going to say let's just hang out up here but if you really want to throw it around I'm down."

The blonde fell back down beside him and handed the football back, "Nah, I'm so drained right now you'd probably nail me in the head with that thing."

"Not on purpose." He stressed.

"I would hope not."

They sat in companionable silence, looking out to the field. Matt turned to glance at Sam's profile curiously, "You okay there, amazon?"

"I had a long day, and I have something important to tell you," she yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "I'm gay, bro."

"Bro."

"Bro, _I know_."

" _Bro_ , really? Does that mean I can say 'my friend is a lesbian' to win arguments?" he paused, "That is what you meant when you said you're gay, right?"

Sam punched him in the arm, "No and yes." She rolled her eyes at his pout and pulled him up into a standing position. "I think I agreed to join a cult with Jess today but I'm not sure."

"Jess? Yeah, she seems the type to be in a cult."

 


End file.
